Bakugan: Defenders Of The Core
Bakugan: Defenders of the Core is a multi-console game that was released on October 19, 2010 at GameStop, on October 26, 2010 at Walmart and Target and on November 2, 2010 at Toys "R" Us. It is the third Bakugan video game following Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) and Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Despite its title, it is based on the second series. It was released for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PSP, PS3, and Xbox 360. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core brings gamers into a fast binding action adventure to save the Earth from Zenoheld, Spectra and their Vexos minions. Players create a new hero and discover new aspect of Bakugan by having full control over the creatures when taking on the opponents. For fans who will be getting the DS version, they will be taking advantage of the dual screens. The game has split-screen multiplayer, head to head battles, and free for all. There is also a Collector's Edition that comes with a figure of a Bakugan, there are many different ones such as a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, Subterra Centipoid, Aquos Limulus, Subterra Cycloid, Subterra Hammer Gorem, Haos Blade Tigrerra, Darkus Laserman, Ventus Ingram, Ventus El Condor, Aquos Preyas Angelo, Aquos Preyas Diablo, and many more different action figures. Plot The game follows a story arc from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia not followed in the Anime. When Bakugan Interspace has a malfunction, the player is sent to an alternate Earth. In this Earth, the Resistance lost to the Vexos. After that the Vexos took over Earth. The Resistance has been fighting the Vexos and they got hit with a beam used by the Vexos' newest creation, the Vexos Crystal, which breaks the Resistance's Gauntlets and leaves them unable to brawl. Due to the player not being affected by the beams, he decides to help the Resistance defeat the Vexos and also tries to find a way home. This is also your game character. Gameplay Story Mode In Story Mode you travel the world as the main character attaining stealth to hide from security drones patrolling the cities of earth as you collect Core Energy, which can be used to upgrade the Player's Bakugan. Using your Bakugan as tools you take down laser traps and other security devices to get to the battle scenes and find chests that give the player ability cards, Vexos passes that allow the player to get past the security guards if caught, and collectable metal figures of the bakugan. Battle Mode The new Battle Mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of the "Dragon Ball Z Budokai" games and Ability Cards are now used to make extremely powerful attacks and Bakugan are now able to be captured. During the battles, the player has to destroy Vexos Crystals to finish the brawl in most cases during the Story Mode or else it will keep re-spawning enemies. The player also has to protect a landmark, which leads to a loss if the enemy manages to destroy it. However, the player can build hologram towers that act as distractions for the enemy and acts as a decoy for the landmarks until they are destroyed. Both the Vexos Crystals and the Landmarks come in the Six Attributes which over certain advantages over other attributes. Outside of the story mode, there are three different battle modes. There is Duel, which is two Bakugan fighting until one is knocked out. There is Free For All Mode, which is four Bakugan fighting each other for the most points that are earned through hitting and defeating the other bakugan within the time limit. Finally, there is Destruction Battle, which is two players trying to gain more points than the opponent by hitting and destroying Vexos Crystals within the time limit. Attribute Advantages Pyrus: Strong against Darkus and weak against Aquos. Aquos: Strong against Pyrus and weak against Ventus. Ventus: Strong against Aquos and weak against Subterra. Subterra: Strong against Ventus and weak against Haos. Haos: Strong against Subterra and weak against Darkus. Darkus: Strong against Haos and weak against Pyrus. Characters Protagonists Player Character The Main Character of the game. He is not the same main character from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Video Game. He arrives in an alternate world where the Vexos defeated the Resistance. Dan Kuso Marucho Marukura Shun Kazami Mira Clay Baron Leltoy Ace Grit Antagonists King Zenoheld Spectra Phantom Gus Grav Volt Luster Shadow Prove Mylene Farrow Lync Volan Security Drones Other Abyss is the core energy type thing on earth which only the player character can hear and see. When he starts to do this everyone thinks he's crazy. Abyss is a light blue spirit that asks the Player Character to help rebuild the landmarks. The Vexos keep on using energy from Abyss for evil. Bakugan Neo Dragonoid Maxus Dragonoid/Maxus Cross Dragonoid Cross Dragonoid - ball form is Hyper Dragonoid. Scorpion Elfin Minx Elfin - named and ball form is Dual Elfin. Tripod Epsilon Ingram Master Ingram - ball form is Cosmic Ingram. Hylash Thunder Wilda - ball form is Wilda . Magma Wilda - ball form is Thunder Wilda. Baliton Mega Nemus - named and ball form is Nemus. Saint Nemus - named and ball form is Mega Nemus. Piercian Percival Knight Percival - named and ball form is Midnight Percival. Falcon Fly Cyborg Helios - named "Mechanical Helios" and ball form is the one from the Maxus Helios set. Maxus Helios Metalfencer Elico Tripod Theta Altair Wired Primo Vulcan - misspelled as Premo Vulcan Hexados Mega Brontes - named and ball form is Brontes. Dynamo Hades Fortress Note: in the Japanese version the main six Resistance Brawlers' Bakugan's Evolved forms use the correct ball forms. Voice Cast English Version Daron Jennings as The Player Awwab Bukhari as Dan Melissa Hutchison as Marucho Brian Sommer as Drago Gavin Hammon as Ace Stephanie Komure as Baron Sarah Tancer as Mira Lea Gulino as Abyss Amy Rubinate as Gauntlet Roger Jackson as Helios Trivia None of the voice actors from the anime reprise their roles in the game. Traps only appear as enemies in the game, and are not playable. After Drago evolves, you can choose each Resistance Bakugan that you want to evolve until they are all evolved. All of Maxus Helios's Bakugan except Helios himself are referred to as Bakugan Traps in the game. All of the Attribute advantages are either the opposite advantages (ex. Pyrus-Aqous) or the dual Attributes that belong to the hybrid bakugan (Darkus-Pyrus, Aquos-Ventus, Haos-Subterra). Wired is counted as a core Bakugan, but is unusable. It is unknown how it is possible to take away the ability to brawl. This would mean you no longer have the ability to say 'Bakugan Brawl' and throw your Bakugan. It would make more sense for the Bakugan's ability to brawl to be taken away